Poison
by xX Bluebird Xx
Summary: She was alone. All because of the Uchiha's. Ino would have her revenge, and she knew exactly how. Ino's father is killed by Itachi, Ino must gain Sasuke's trust in order to take Itachi out. And once Itachi is out of the way, Sasuke is going down. (((SASUINO))) Rated T just to be safe, Slight amaount of swearing. There may or may not be adult themes, The rating might be changed.
1. Prologue

The mission was simple. Infiltrate Konoha's interrogation unit and reach the prisoner being held captive. Kill anyone who got in the way if need be, quietly. For a normal shinobi the task could be next to impossible but for Uchiha Itachi, it was really quite effortless.

With the agile grace of a feline, he was able to slip by the Konoha's guards and reach the interrogation unit's building within minuets. He waited upon the rooftop for the right moment to slip in and sure enough his patience paid off when Ibiki Morino stepped out of his office to attend to matters with Tsunade leaving his window open. Itachi sighed quietly, "really they make this too easy" He thought to himself as he deftly slipped in through the window. After making sure no one was in the corridor he began walking briskly to the room he knew Yamashita Aiki was being held in.

Hoisting an unconscious Aiki onto his shoulder, Itachi looked down at the 3 dead bodies lying on the floor. The 2 anbu officers had been easy but the third man had been much more challenging. Inoichi Yamanaka had put up a mildly good fight but clearly he had been outmatched by the Akatsuki Uchiha. Turning away from the bodies, Itachi made his way back to Akatsuki hideout.

The sound of footsteps could be distinctly heard as Ino Yamanaka walked down the stairs of the home she shared with her father. At 4:37 am Ino would normally be fast asleep but no, something was wrong…She had a horrible nauseous feeling and for some reason she couldn't ignore it. Three knocks on the door startled Ino from her thoughts "Who the hell?" She muttered to herself. Three knocks were heard resonating through the house once again and this time Ino made a move to go answer the door but with every step the feeling just got worse and worse.

"Ino Yamanaka?" The masked face of an anbu greeted Ino as she opened the door. "Yes I'm Ino" She gulped "This is for you" The anbu handed her a folded document before performing a hand sign and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Ino closed the door and sat down on the lavender cushion placed in front of a small table. With shaking hands she opened up the sealed document and read

"_Ino Yamanaka we regret to inform you you're father, Inoichi Yamanaka, has passed away under confidential circumstances and until further orders; this information will not be shared. We apologise for the details being withheld and for your loss. If you_-…." Ino couldn't read anymore, her tears blurred her vision. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and then she swallowed. Hard. Tears poured down her face and she bit her lip till blood rushed into her mouth. Her sweet, kind and caring father, without him Ino had no one.

"Lady Tsunade, She's here"

Tsunade sighed "Send her in" Tsunade immediately regretted her words when the distraught and angry Yamanaka entered her office. "How did her die" her voice was empty "Ino, I cannot release that in-" Tsunade couldn't finish "How. Did. He. DIE?" Tsunade sighed, she might as well know. "Uchiha Itachi broke into interrogation room 4 in the early hours of this morning. His target was a rogue ninja Inoichi had been interrogating for sometime. Your father tried to stop Itachi and died honourably in battle." The room went dead silent. Silence hanging eerily in the room but it was broken when Ino spoke again "Where is Itachi now?" She demanded loudly "WHERE?" "Ino, I cannot allow you to go after him, he is exceedingly dangerous" Tsunade said loudly "And I am not sending my shinobi out after him for something as petty as vengeance" "PETTY? I am all alone because of that bastard. Tell me where he is? I'm going to kill him" "Ino. You will not be going after him. That is final."

The Akatsuki. The very word made Ino sick to her stomach. Hidan had killed her Sensei and now Itachi had killed her father. The bastards. And Tsunade, her mentor in medical jutsu, was denying her vengeance! Ino cussed quietly to herself walking home. Looking up she saw Naruto and Sakura walking towards her laughing and talking. Tsunade always let them out of the village to go find Sasuke even though he's dangerous. "Yo Pig!" Ino was pulled from her thoughts as Sakura called out to her

"Hey Sakura, Naruto" Ino replied with a nod. "Hey she didn't call you forehead Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice was louder than necessary but for once Ino didn't care "We're going to eat ramen! Wanna come?" Naruto asked loudly, with a huge cheesy grin plastered on his face. "No, uhh, I really just want to be alone right now, I'm sorry." Ino said looking at the ground, fighting back tears "Huh, Ino what's wrong? Sakura leaned forward, a concerned expression on her face. "My dad…..Sakura, he….he died" Ino finished her sentence as a sharp whisper. It was quickly the shocked gasp from Sakura and a hug as Naruto stood there awkwardly babbling things like "Gee I'm sorry Ino, I had no Idea." Ino didn't need pity, she despised it but for once, just once, she let Sakura comfort her and accepted the pity that radiated off of them.

Ino walked home alone, there was a light shower of rain and the droplets stuck to the strands of her hair. She was exhausted; Sakura insisted on taking her to eat before forcing the entire story out of Ino. It was horrible talking about it, normally she would talk to Shikamaru about it, but he and Chouji were out on a 2 month mission as of a week ago. There was Sakura, but Ino knew deep down Sakura didn't care.

_~flashback~ _

"_Forehead!" _

"_Pig"_

"_Look um….Can I talk to you?_

"_Uhh sure….you feeling okay?"_

"_I need to get this off my chest. I want our friendship back"_

"_But yo-"_

"_Please let me finish. When you found out I liked Sasuke, you dropped me from your life after all I had done. Yes, I liked Sasuke but it was a silly crush. At that moment, the moment that happened, I felt nothing but hate for Sasuke."_

"_But you always jumped on him, and, and, and you claimed he was yours!"_

"_Because I hated you. If you wanted a rival, I was going to give you one. Anyway that's all. See yah"_

"_Ino….wait…can we, you know, maybe hang out sometime soon? Please"_

"_I'd like that."_

_~End Flashback~_

Ino sighed loudly; Sakura was only friends with her because of pity. Sakura pitied Ino and felt indebt for breaking the friendship, Ino knew and she despised it. Ino sighed again; she was alone. All because of the Uchiha's. Screw Tsunade, Ino would have her revenge, and she knew exactly how.


	2. Asphodelus

**Part 2 of my series Poison, Enjoy!**

**Please Review(:**

"…_Truly a great Shinobi, one of the finest in his field throughout the whole Land of Fire. Yamanaka Inoichi, you will be missed."_

Ino read the epitaph for the fourth time, and felt sorrow wash over her again. Everything about the funeral was wrong; Ino looked to her left, several graves down from her father were Uchiha graves. It made Ino sick to bury her father near the Uchiha's but the graveyard was categorised alphabetically and she had no chance of convincing Tsunade to move the grave. On top of that, the only other people who attended the service were Tsunade, Choza, Shikaku and Ibiki. A wave of anger joined the feelings of sorrow in Ino's heart. Not one of her friends came for support. Shika was had been offered a position of high importance in the Sand Village and would be living there for a few month so she understood and Chouji was out at another village with his father to visit family but Sakura was out on a date with some nobody while her 'best friend' was at fathers funeral. She felt a hand settle on her shoulder and turned around to see Tsunade standing there with an apologetic look on her face. "I don't need your pity My Lady." Tsunade said nothing but simply moved her gaze to the small grave marker that sat upon the ground. Finally she spoke "If I were to let you walk that path, you would become tainted. Just like Sasuke." "I don't care. All I want is revenge" Tsunade chuckled humourlessly "That's funny…Sasuke said the exact same thing." And with that Tsunade left Ino alone to her thoughts

"Ino, Choza and I have been talking. He has offered you to stay with him"

"Lady Tsunade, With all due respect I would like to stay where I am."

"Very well. Report in at 9am two weeks from now for your last medical training session"

Ino nodded slightly "Of course" And with that, she took her leave.

Sweat trickled down Ino's forehead. Forcing herself to ignore it she focused more on pushing her chakra through her fingertips. "That's great Ino, you're chakra control has improved greatly. Those lessons from Sakura have done wonders" Shizune observed. Ino grunted in response, slightly annoyed at Shizune's constant talking, and continued her medical jutsu. *Ribbit.* Ino grinned widely as she looked at the frog she had revived. Shizune beamed behind her "Well done Ino! You know, I'm impressed after what happened you really have done so well. You've finally mastered the Shosen!" Shizune paused for a second before continuing "I have other matter to attend to now, congrats Ino"

Ino didn't reply, she was too busy collecting her gear. Looking back at the frog hopping around the glass tank, she smiled sadly wishing bringing people back was that easy. Turning around she ran to Training Grounds 3.

"Greeting Ino my friend! I trust you are ready to train are you not?" Lee's voice was accompanied by a curious look. "Hi Lee; Yes I'm ready" "Excellent, let our training be prosperous!"

Ino had asked Lee to train her in Tai Jutsu and spent the last two weeks training with Lee. She had explained to him that she found it difficult. The combinations and technique were hard to learn and Ino was not built for powerful attacking. But Ino was light and agile so Lee had devised a special type of fighting style she could use.

"Remain youthful Ino!" Ino nodded. Being trained in medical fields, Ino was aware of major arteries, muscles and nerves. Severing them could affect a person's mobility and battle efficiency. Get in fast, slice something important, get away. Tai Jutsu wasn't her strongpoint but the training with Lee had given her given her one distinct advantage: Speed.

"Well I better get going but thanks Lee for, y'know, the help" Ino said while standing up "You are most welcome!" Lee replied giving her his trademark thumbs up.

Walking home Ino revised the mind technique's she had been studying using her father's books he had kept in the study. Pausing she stopped walking and looked into the sky. It was the middle of winter making the sky an icy blue. It reminded Ino of her mother's eyes; cold looking but at the same time filled with so much warmth. They contrasted well. Ino snorted at the thought, she didn't remember her mother, just her mother's eyes. "I hope you're proud of me Daddy, I've been training really hard and I've almost got most of our clan jutsus down…I miss you Daddy" Ino sighed 'No more tears. Be strong Ino.

' "Hey Pig" Ino looked to her right and saw Sakura walking over. Ino nodded, "Sakura, where are you going?" "To see Naruto, we have news on Sasuke's where abouts. According to Gaara's scouts Sasuke is somewhere near the Village Hidden in the mist at the moment, and apparently Orochimaru is dead!" Sakura talked rapidly, her excitement was obvious. Ino's eyes widened "Orochimaru is dead?" she questioned. Damn Sasuke was getting stronger. "Yup! All by himself!" "Where's Sasuke headed?" "Why would you care?" Sakura's tone way filled with slight venom "Just curious I guess" Ino shrugged "Oh…Well Lady Tsunade says he's heading south, Kami knows what for… Anyway got to go later Pig" Ino muttered a small goodbye and continued walking "Oh and by the way, stop looking so depressed, it makes you look yucky." Sakura yelled out. Ino stopped dead in her tracks for a split second before continuing on her way home her fists clenched tightly and despite her earlier thoughts, tears slid down her face. 'Sakura…heh, you would be a nobody without me.' Soon enough, Night fell.

It was biting cold. The clouds covered the sky, dark and threatening to burst at any given moment, blocking out the moonlight. Everyone was nestled into bed in vain attempts to chase away the mid-winter chills. Yes, tonight was perfect. Ino slipped out of her bed deftly; the room was pitch black but it didn't matter, she knew her way around. Slipping on her sandals downstairs, Ino opened the backdoor and stepped outside. Immediately, a gust of biting cold air hit her and Ino shivered slightly, but there was no time to go back and try finding her jacket, if she was doing this, it had to be done now.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Ino could feel the cold wind flow through her hair. The hair she inherited from her father and the trademark hair style renowned within her clan. Well the clan that now consisted of just Ino and a few families living in other lands. Ino's train of though was interrupted when she saw two shinobi returning to the village. She looked around and saw no one else so she waited until the two men passed before jumping over them and slipping through the gates of Konoha.

Ino slowed down as she neared the small village. She had been travelling for a few hours and the sun was only just starting to rise. She looked around searching for anything that would lead her to Sasuke's whereabouts but her search was fruitless. For now she would rest and continue later.

"Are you positive?" "Never been surer of anything Milady. It was him: Sasuke Uchiha" The old man swallowed, Sasuke's presence had obvious shaken the merchant. Thanking the old man, Ino began swiftly jogging in the direction the man pointed her. It had been almost five days and Ino was really having trouble finding the baka but finally she had a lead and she was going to follow it. In the distance, there was really nothing but more trees and path but she pushed forward praying the weather would continue holding up. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, dark clouds started moving in. Ino rolled her eyes, "Typical." She muttered quietly but her mumble was drowned out by a sudden loud clap of thunder. Ino flinched at the noise; she hated thunder with a passion but she pushed on speeding up. Ino blinked rapidly in an attempt to blink away the water drops that were now running down her face.

*Thud* "Arghh!" Ino fell back on her back crying out. Jumping up she pulled a kunai out and got into a defensive stance only to see the man who had bumped into her was a man dressed in filthy rags. He opened his mouth and stuttered out noises; Ino put her kunai down but remained on edge. "Sas…Sasuke." He said. Ino's eyes opened "Sasuke Uchiha?" She questioned. The man nodded his head hesitantly "He did this to you?" Ino asked, pointing to the open wounds on his body. The man shook his head violently "Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru and set us free" "So it's true….he really did kill Orochimaru" "Please don't hurt me" the man said looking warily at the defensive stance Ino had taken up. "I'm not going to hurt you but please tell me: Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is now?" "He was at Orochimaru's southern base, it's a small jail located on an island in the middle of the lake. Last I saw he was heading north from the base. I think he was travelling to Orochimaru's base located up there." Now please, I need to go now" Ino nodded and the man ran off in the way Ino had come. 'North from the southern base….okay. That's where I need to go.'

Ino felt ill. She was scared about the events to come. Would everything go according to plan? Kami she hoped so. *Squelch* Ino looked down to see what had made the mysterious noise. Her skin prickled and she felt bile rise in her throat; being a medical ninja, she had seen many gruesome sights but this…This was repulsive. Deformed bodies lay strewn around a desert landscape. They lay in pools of their own blood and guts, mangled and abandoned. In the middle of the carnage sat a large concrete building; it was deathly silent. The smell was starting to hit her, but it was scorching hot this far north meaning the bodies were fresh; killed no less than 20 minuets ago, Sasuke was dreadfully close.

Ino turned to the left and started running again, she could see the smallest splotches of blood imprinted on a path leading there. 'Sasuke must have blood on his shoe…would he be that careless? Maybe he has a travelling companion, hopefully they aren't too much trouble' Ino thought to herself while she tried to determine the route Sasuke has taken. 'Man, Kiba's tracking skill would come in really useful right now' she glumly thought then she froze. She strained her ears, she was sure she heard voices, and then the voices came again. 'The wind is carrying the voices' Ino smiled 'that way' she jumped into the trees that ran alongside the path and began quietly moving towards the voices.

Sasuke came into sight. Her breath caught in her throat and she halted quietly, kami, he was truly what could be called a fallen angel. Beautiful, deadly and Ino hated him for it. Inoichi had raised Ino to treasure friendship bonds and a silly crush had broken all of it up. Ever since, Ino hadn't felt anything toward Sasuke except for misplaced anger. It wasn't his fault Sakura was such a backstabber, but Ino couldn't help it. Never the less, she couldn't deny he was gorgeous. Ino darted to the next tree and crouched against the trunk. She took a deep breath, raised her hands and murmured "Shintenshin no Jutsu"

Hopefully you enjoyed the second chapter (: Review :D

Tata for now ^^


End file.
